Sword Art Online: The Many Faces of Love
by Twinkielover
Summary: The time has come! Kazuto wants to confirm his love with Asuna by marrying her in the real world. Follow the story to see how he goes about proposing and the big day! *Enjoy


_**Message from the Author**_

 _Greetings I am here with a fanfiction based off the anime Sword Art Online. This story takes place six years after ALfheim Online ended. Kazuto and Asuna are now twenty-two (Kazuto) and twenty-three (Asuna). They now have grown up together and Kazuto plans to propose to her, but things don't go as planned. Also please note that the games that follow ALfheim Online did not exist after the end of ALfheim [ex. Phantom Bullet Arc] in this story plot. Instead all the players continued their normal lives outside the gameworld and occasionally in ALfheim which they will play. Obviously since this story is based off an already existent anime: I as the writer of the story do not own any of the characters, plots, etc. associated with the Sword Art Online franchise. All rights go the creator, staff, and other associated people or groups._

 _ **Special Thanks To**_

 _Ryan & Kayla_

* * *

Sword Art Online: The Many Faces of Love

 ___ _Part 01: Preparations_ ___

 **Time:** 6:58 A.M

 **Location:** Kazuto and Asuna's home; Yakushima, Japan

 **Date:** December 30

Many years have passed since Kirigaya Kazuto and Yuuki Asuna underwent the horrors of what happened in Sword Art Online, the MMORPG game that resulted in thousands of online players dying. They have managed to live their lives normally, though both of them recall the horrors of the games through dreams, that constantly taunt them with the memories of all those who have died. To this day it is painful for Kazuto to remember those who have died because he was unable to save them.

Was he too weak?

Was he too afraid?

These questions kept going through his brain as he went about his daily activities.

Today he has fulfilled his dreams of becoming a software designer and has been working on creating devices for games like Sword Art Online. Now living with Asuna, he found a house in Yakushima. This beautiful town is part of the Osumi Islands that belong to Kagoshima Prefecture, Japan. Yakushima is located approximately 61.3 kilometres south of the southern tip of Osumi Peninsula in southern Kyushu, or 135 kilometres south of Kagoshima. The town is surrounded by forest, yet transportation is simple around the island.

The noise from the alarm went off as the clock struck 7:00 AM. Kazuto's tired hand popped out of the covers of the bed, reaching around lazily to quiet the noise. He slid his hand across the snooze button to cease the sound as he climbed out of bed. Slowly he stretched and yawned then shuffled over to the bathroom to wash up. Reaching the washroom, he threw some water on his face and grabbed a towel from the small closet in the corner of the bathroom entrance. The ceiling's sunroof allowed the sun's first rays of light linger in the room making the granite counters and silver faucets shimmer. Kazuto raised his head and looked up at his reflection in the mirror, his face still portraying the evidence of a recent awakening. To the right of him, a small wooden closet peaked a sliver of itself in the corner of Kazuto's line of sight. He turned slightly for a better view of the piece of furniture resting within the tile walls. It's interior only had the capacity for a few towels, soaps, and extra shampoo bottles but that's all Asuna and he needed. Taking another glance around the room, memories of he and Asuna moving in together flooded his mind. Directly in front of him was a white toilet on the left corner of the room, a small shower stall with an opaque door, and a medium sized bathtub that can hold two people. On the ceiling was a sunroof that allowed some of the sun's blissful heat to seep into the room. When Kazuto was done cleaning his face he put the towel aside and rubbed his eyes in an attempt to wake himself further. Then he walked back to the bed to grab some fresh clothes. He realized as he moved across the room that Asuna was still asleep under the covers. Kazuto gazed at her with awe as he admired his beautiful girlfriend sleeping so peacefully. Moving closer to her sleeping form, he gently brushed some hair out of her face and gave her kiss on the cheek. He had planned on proposing to her; he spent a lot of time thinking about how he would do this and finally devised the best plan. As he finished dressing, Asuna stirred and finally woke.

"Morning, Kazuto," said Asuna sleepily.

"Morning, my love," he said as he gave her another kiss on the cheek, "You can go ahead and get ready for the day. I'm going to go down stairs and start some breakfast for us. What would you like?"

"Anything that you make is perfect" she said as she slid out of bed and stood up.

"Okay," he said "I should have it ready for when you are done."

"You're the best." Asuna said giving him a kiss on the lips.

"I know" said Kazuto who began to blush.

Kazuto moved over to the kitchen and began to start breakfast as Asuna showered and got dressed.

In the kitchen Kazuto was making breakfast. He started by making whole-made pancake batter to make Belgian Waffles and was putting together fruit for a soothie for both of them.

As Asuna finished in the getting dressed she made her way to the Kitchen and found Kazuto had just finished. She sat down and thank him for the meal.

They sat and ate for a while as they talked about their plans for the day.

When they finished they washed their dishes and finished getting ready for the day. Though he said he was going to his job, Kazuto lied to cover up his true intentions of finishing his preparations to propose to Asuna.

After they finished gathering their stuff for the day they left the house together

"I'll see you later Kazuto" Asuna said giving him a kiss they left to their own separate cars and headed out.

Kazuto sat down in his car and sighed as he buckled his seatbelt and started the car. As he started to back out of the driveway of their house he turned and wave to Asuna who waved back and continued to do so until Kazuto was out of view.

Immediately following that Kazuto drove on, driving to his first location, the jewelry store.

Kazuto wanted to get the most beautiful ring for his love that he can.

He drove a few ways down from his house down to an intersection where he turned left and headed to a small jewelry store on the edge of the town. The jewelry store is well known by town folk to have amazing work at expensive prices. As he reached the small building he pulled into the parking lot and parked his car in an open space. The building was small with a brown tiled roof, and exterior made of bricks. He walked around to the front of the building and began to enter he was greeted by the cashier who smiled at him as he walked through. Kazuto smiled at her and began to browse the different rings that they have, noting their differences in his head. Each ring was very beautiful and was made by local jewelers in town. Kazuto really had to pick the perfect one for her so he began to eliminate rings based off of beauty. Eventually Kazuto had found it. The perfect ring. Located in a little stand in the back of the store behind him was a small golden ring with a diamond that has been engraved in it. He wanted to have the ring engraved with each other's names so he signaled a staff of the store. A man came to him and was told Kazuto's intentions. He immediately brought it back to the store where he personally engraved each other's name in two copies of the ring that Kazuto found. After about a fifteen minutes of waiting the man returned through the doors that lead to the back of the store and showed Kazuto the result of the engraving. It was beautiful. As the jeweler held it up to him he looked in awe at the beautiful ring that he was going to give to his love. As he thanked him and finished the purchased he placed the ring in a bag given to him from the store and placed it in a little sashal that he had in his car for safe keeping.

"Step one is complete" thought Kazuto in his head as be ignited the engine to the car and began to drive away.

The next step was to prepare the location for when he will bring her there and proposal.

It is a cold day in December as Kazuto drove through another intersection and past the local beach.

"On New Year's Eve ,the next day, I will do it" thought Kazuto to himself "Tomorrow I will propose to her."

The next stop is to two friends of kazuto's, Kenta Yoshimitsu and Daiki Tomoyuki. Both are fellow Sword Art Online survivors who kazuto met during his recovery in the hospital. Before the Sword Art Online they both planned on starting a career in music. Kenta wishes to be a piano teacher and own his own classroom. Daiki which is a performer who has concerts where he plays the acoustic guitar. He is pretty well known by many of the students as school as well who sometimes attend his concerts. Today he teaches some kids the basics for free after school.

Kazuto just reached the entrance to a road leading to a local coffee shop, where they planned on meeting. He turned on to the road and drove until he saw the shop on the left and parked his car in the parking lot on the side of the store. As he got out he looked around and studied his surroundings. The town was a good size with a few people walking the streets and going into stores. The weather was cold but his thoughts of tomorrow keep him motivated. Kazuto then walked through the entrance and was instantly met by the smell of cooking breads and pastries. Looking to the left and then the right he scanned the whole store for his friends who he saw in a booth waving back at him. He walked over them and shook each other's hands and sat down.

"How are you Kazuto? We haven't seen you in some time" began Kenta with a smile.

"I've been doing good. How about you two? What have you been up to since the end of Sword Art Online?" replied Kazuto.

"Well Kenta and I have been continuing in our music careers" said Daiki "And we've also started to teach."

"Wow, that's great" said Kazuto with amusement.

"Anyhow" Kenta began "How has Asuna been?"

"She's good" Kazuto replied "I think we all have finally recovered from what happened in Sword Art Online and Fairy Dance Arc."

"Hopefully everyone is." said Daiki with a more stern face " Those were crazy times. And the people that died…"

"Yah I know" said Kazuto as he recalls all the events that he and Asuna went through "Hopefully nobody has to ever deal with anything like that ever again"

"Oh, so you're gonna do it?" asked Kenta, changing the topic, "You're gonna propose to Asuna?"

"Yah, tomorrow during New Year's Eve. I will propose as the new year comes." said Kazuto, blushing a little.

"Aww" Said Kaiti smiling, "You really love her don't you?"

"Yah she means the world to me. I wouldn't know what to do without her." replied Kazuto who began to blushing more.

"Ha you're as red as a tomato" laughed Kenta with a smile.

"Shut up Kenta" said Kazuto embarrassed "Are you guys sure you want to help me?"

"Oh course. You're a good friend and I want to help however way I can. So what do you want us to do again? When we talked about it over the phone it wasn't that clear."

"I want you guys to be on the side of the beach with me. When I bring Asuna and prepare to propose I was wondering if you could begin to play music as I do it?" said Kazuto.

"Seems easy enough said? " said Kenta.

"Yah should be simple" said Kaito.

"You sure you're ok with this? You have nowhere to be on New Year's Eve?" asked Kazuto in concern.

"Yah of course" they both said in unison.

"Some of my family is in the japanese army and are overseas right now. The rest like my mother and father died some time ago because of a disease." said Kaito.

"Oh..I'm sor…." Kazuto began.

"Don't be" said Kaito "It was their choice to be in the army and a dying from a disease is inevitable. Besides I want to help you out with this. I know you really love this girl and so I want to make it as memorable as possible.

"Wow, thanks Kazuto said, then looked at Kenta "How about you Kenta? Don't you have somewhere to be on New Year's Eve?"

"Could be with family but like Kaito I want to help you out with this. I also want to make it as great as possible and so if we make it so then I will be there." said Kaito smiling.

"You're both great. Can you meet me at the town beach at eleven-thirty?" asked Kazuto.

"Sure" They both replied.

"Great, text me the names of the songs you're gonna do later and I will let you know what I think." said Kazuto in excitement.

"Will do" they said.

The three sat in the store and continued to talk about the day as the day slowly went by. The day was grows to a close as the evening cold crept in like a cheetah on it's prey.

"Tomorrow I will ask her to go to the beach with me and I will do it" though Kazuto.

Tomorrow will be a day to remember. He will propose to the love of his life.

 ___ _Part 02: Proposal Day_ ___

 **Time:** 6:58 A.M

 **Location:** Kazuto and Asuna's home; Yakushima, Japan

 **Date:** December 31, New Year's Eve

Kazuto woke from a wonderful dream. He was with Asuna and Yui back in their home in Sword Art Online. The sun was bright, warm, and comforting as he sat at a bench in the backyard with Asuna laying on him cuddling as they both watched Yui play in a field. They both smiled as they saw her happily play, engulfed in childhood wonders. He sighed and looked at his girlfriend and then his house and then his house and smiled as he shuffled closer to Asuna who hugged him tightly and smiled at him.

Kazuto looked up at the clock in his room, noting the time and climbing out of bed. He looked up at the ceiling and cleared his eyes and then turned his head to look at Asuna who was still sleeping.

"Today's the day" he whispered to himself.

Kazuto once again underwent his daily preparations for the day and then made his way to the kitchen to make a breakfast for Asuna. By the time Asuna woke up and got ready he had made some eggs and bacon for her as well as a smoothie.

Asuna soon shuffled in after cleaning her hair in the bathroom. She came in with a towel around her head as she finished drying it.

"Morning sweetie" said Asuna kissing Kazuto on the cheek.

"Morning my love" said Kazuto romantically. They both sat down and Kazuto served them their breakfast.

"By the way, I was wondering if you would be willing to spend New Year's Eve walking the boardwalk on the beach. It's very beautiful and I want to share it with you as we start a new year." said Kazuto who began to blush slightly.

"Aww that would be wonderful" said Asuna who got up to clean their dishes and gave Kazuto a passionate kiss in the process.

"The beach is very pretty when it reaches midnight. So i thought you should see it" said Kazuto.

"Yah...it will be great" said Asuna with a warm smile.

"I'm going to get a few things and meet up with a few people around town and then I will be back around six. We can eat dinner and talk for a bit and then I will take you to the beach" said Kazuto who got up from the table to put his cup in the sink.

"Ok I'm going to get going and I'll be back soon" said Kazuto giving Asuna a kiss on the lips as he grabbed his coat.

"Ok see ya" said Asuna with a smile.

Kazuto threw on his coat, grabbed his car keys, and went out the door to his car. As he drove away he saw Asuna waving behind the window and he returned it with a smile and a wave back.

"Next stop is the beach" muttered Kazuto as he drove.

There he was going to set up a section of the boardwalk. He managed to get special permission from the town to use it and bring musical instruments on it for tonight seeing that nobody is going to be on it tonight of all nights. As he pulled in and walked through the soft sand to the boardwalk he saw Kenta and Daiki waiting there.

"Morning Kazuto" said Kenta with a smile.

"Morning you two" said Kazuto "You got here before me?"

"Yah" began Kenta " Daiki is sort of a speed demon"

"Try not to get in trouble" said Kazuto blatantly.

"Yes dad" replied Daiki with a grin.

"Anyways I see that you managed to drag a piano here" noted Kazuto looking at a black grand piano that was place on the boardwalk.

"Yep" said Kenta proudly "with a little coffee and Daiki we managed to bring it out from the beach storage building."

"Nice" Replied Kazuto who looked at the piano admiring the handwork.

"Yep and I brought my acoustic guitar as well" Daiki said revealing his guitar from it's case.

"Great" Replied Kazuto.

"And we got the perfect song to play. It's a light tune with the piano and guitar and we will play softly as well."

"Perfect" thought Kazuto.

"Oh Kazuto by the way. I took the liberty of getting you many bundles of flowers for you. I thought that we could place them out in a little pile as a decoration?" said Kenta

"That would be great. It will really set the area" said Kazuto enthusiastically. Let's finish preparing."

"Sure" said Daiki.

They three finished setting up the area and placing the flowers that Kenta brought. The boardwalk looked great. Now all that had to be done is to get a reservation to a restaurant. Kazuto had the perfect one in mind. Not far from the beach is a restaurant called Joseph's Coffee and Restaurant. According to Shinozaki Rika also known as Lisbeth in SAO recommended it to him once. Kazuto pulled out his phone and searched for the website of the tester any and called it.

"Thank you for calling Joseph's Coffee and Restaurant my name is Reiji. How may I help you?" he asked kindly.

"Hello I would like to make a reservation of two to your place at about one a.m." replied Kazuto

"Sure thing. Since we have a large staff we are fortunate to be able to be open twenty-four seven. What seating would you like?" Asked Reiji.

"Umm...do you have a table that overlooks the beach?" Asked Kazuto who wanted to make it a perfect dinner.

"Yes we do" said Reiji after a second of silence.

"Great I'll be there then. Thank you" Kauto excitedly replied.

"You're very welcome. We will see you then." Said Reiji and then they both hung up.

As Kazuto put his phone in his pocket and looked up at his friends he saw that they were still diligently finishing preparations. Kazuto stood and admired their devotion to helping him with such an important event in his life.

"Hey guys" said Kazuto after breaking from his thoughts "You've guys worked enough and it looks about ready. How about we go and get lunch?"

"You sure Kazuto?" said Daiki in concern.

"Yes it's perfect. Thanks, both of you. It means a lot." replied Kazuto thankfully.

"No problem." they both replied "sure lets go get lunch I'm starved.

Kazuto went out with Kenta to grab some food from a local restaurant and brought it back to the beach where they all ate beef and teriyaki, fried rice, sushi, and egg rolls. They also got some beers which they rose in a toast.

"To Kazuto, for getting ready to propose to the love of his life. I wish I could get that…." said Daiki jokingly.

"Shut up" said Kazuto who gave him a friendly punch to the arm for that comment.

"So later tonight huh?" asked Kenta with a smile.

"Yep" Kazuto said "Only a few more hours.

The three drank and ate as they talked about different things until it hit six at night.

"Well I need to get back to Asuna." began Kazuto as he rose from lying down on the beach with his friends "I'll see you both in a bit."

"Sure thing. See you then" said Kenta.

"See ya" said Daiki.

Kazuto walked to the parking lot and climbed into his car. As he drove back the thoughts of what's to come keep repeating in his head.

"Asuna…" muttered Kazuto as he drove. Thoughts of how they met and all that happened in Sword Art Online keep appearing in his mind.

"Soon it will be worth it" he thought.

"Very soon"

As Kazuto drove into the driveway of his home he noticed that Asuna heard him and was watching as he parked the car, waving as he nears the entrance door. As he opened the door he was greeted by a hug and a long patient kiss.

"I missed you" said Asuna blushing.

"I missed you too" said Kazuto who in turn hugged her back.

"So what are we going to do until the countdown to the new year begins?" asked Asuna.

"On the way home I grabbed some chips and other munchies and then after I take you to the beach we can go to a restaurant for a late night dinner."

"Ok" said Asuna

So they both sat down at the couch and turned on the tv to wait for the program. The New Year's tv program began but was just people.

Eventually the time hit and the program began with an announcer saying,

"Welcome one and all the our New Years Countdown to the new year!"

The program was good as they watched for a bit while people talked about the new years and bands performed.

Asuna and Kazuto snuggled close together as they watched the show and saw their favorite bands perform. Hours felt like minutes as they sat together as Kazuto finally looked up at the clock that was perched on the top of the fireplace. Eleven-thirty it read.

"About time we start getting down to the beach" thought Kazuto looking at Asuna who was busy looking at the tv.

Kazuto glared at her, admiring her beauty. Her beautiful lips, her long and pretty hair, and her thin str

ucture. He leaned in and gave her a surprise kiss on the lips. At first it surprised her but then she leaned into him for a long passionate kiss as Kazuto ran his hands through Asuna's long orange-brownish chestnut hair until they finally broke away to breath. Kazuto looked into her eyes as they both glared at each other romantically.

"The countdown is going to begin soon. We should start making our way down to the beach." whispered Kazuto.

"Sure..let's get going" said Asuna giving a quick kiss to him and getting up to grab her coat.

They both climbed into the car and began to drive out.

"This will be worth it" Kazuto began "It's very beautiful at midnight and then I made a reservation to a restaurant that we can go to after."

"Mmm I bet it will" said Asuna who leaned on Kazuto's shoulders.

They eventually arrived at around eleven forty-five as they opened the door and exited the car.

They took a second to glance at the sky which was starting to change colors slowly.

Asuna looked at the sky and then looked at Kazuto and smiled.

"Aww it's so beautiful" she said as she hugged Kazuto close for warmth.

"Yah. Come on, let's go to the boardwalk. It looks amazing from there" said Kazuto pointing the beach.

"Yeah sure" said Asuna who walked over to the beach, holding hands with Kazuto.

As they walked slowly to the boardwalk they noticed the two people near the end of the walkway playing a piano and guitar but couldn't see their faces. They began to walk down towards where they were. Slowly they became more visible as they got closer and Asuna made out the two as Kazuto's friends who she have yet to meet.

"Hey Kazuto are they your friends that you've met at the hospital?" asked Asuna "Why are out here at this time with their musical instruments."

"Asuna that's not important. Look" he said pointing towards the moon "I meant to ask you something."

"What's that?" Asuna asked looking up at Kazuto.

"Remember that time in Sword Art Online. We were in the room together and I proposed to you?" Asked Kazuto who began to blush a little.

"Oh course I do. I will always remember that moment. Why do you ask?" replied Asuna.

"Well…." began Kazuto who placed his hands in his pants pocket to grab something out of it. As he did this his friends started playing the music and on the television the New Years Countdown began. Twenty, nineteen, eightteen…

"We've been through so much Asuna. I can't believe we made it out of that game and I can't believe we met." continued Kazuto who really began to get red in the face.

"Yah we have" said Azuna who gave Kazuto a quick hug.

"So.." continued Kazuto who pulled his hand out of his pockets, revealing a small red ring box shaped like a heart. "So...Asuna. I stand here at this beach a lucky to have a great girlfriend like you. And so I want to ask you, for a second time...will you marry me?

Kazuto dropped to one knee and revealed the ring that was inside the ring box. As they did this the light tune of the guitar and piano played in the background as they played a soft romantic tune. As this occurred the countdown hit three, two...until Asuna finally answered with tears in her eyes,

"for the second time" began Asuna as the countdown fell to two,one "yes."

They both fell in for a long and passionate kiss as the countdown ended and the new year began. As they finally broke away from their kiss to breath Kazuto removed the ring from it's box and slid it on Asuna's finger and then hugged her close.

"I love you Asuna" Kazuto muttered while holding Asuna close to him. He could feel the warmth radiating from her body.

"I love you more" replied Asuna.

"Come on let's go and eat" said Kazuto, giving Asuna a quick kiss.

"Sure" said Asuna.

"Daiki, Kenta you guys come too. Don't want to leave you out here in the cold hungry and alone. It's on me."

"No you don't have to" replied Kenta kindly.

"Yah we can go somewhere on our own time. I don't want to interfere with the couple" Daiki also said.

"No it's not a problem" said Asuna who grabbed a handful of roses and placed one of them and Kazuto's jean pocket.

"You sure." said a worried Kenta.

"Yes I'm positive. Come on it's cold out here" said Kazuto as he felt snow slowly fall from the sky.

"Ok" they said in unison.

Kenta and Diaki started to clean up and put their stuff away. They put the guitar in the case and into Kenta's car and the piano was covered with a large tarp that was especially made for pianos.

They both drove a little ways down the street from the beach to the restaurant. The restaurant was a decent size with a large sign with it's name and windows with posters about the restaurant and discounts. The four entered and was greeted by a friendly lady who wore a black skirt with red stripes going down and a black vest that was over a buttoned up white shirt.

"Welcome to Joseph's Coffee and Restaurant" she said with a gleaming smile.

"Hi. We made reservations here" replied Kazuto "But can we add two more people?"

"Sure, no problem" she said as she looked at a computer screen and made a few adjustments.

"ok you're good to go. Let me show you to your seats." she said as he grabbed some menus.

The four walked over to a booth with a set up utensils and napkins and all sat down.

"Can I get any of you drinks as you look over the menu?" she asked while pulling out a pad of paper and a pen.

They all ordered a red wine that was served a few minutes after waiting. Daiki grabbed his glass and held it up for a toast.

"To Asuna and Kazuto" he began while looking at both of them "that they may have a bright future and a happy marriage."

"Here here" said Kentai who touched glasses with everyone and took a sip.

"Thanks for helping me you two" said Kazuto thankfully "It couldn't of gone better."

"It was our pleasure" replied Kenta with a smile "You two are so cute together"

Asuna blushed as the waiter began to bring the food that they order a few minutes before. They all ate and then order some dessert as they sat around and talked as the hours passed.

When they started to depart Kazuto thanked his tired friends once more and left with Asuna back to their house. When they got back they finished the night with a little love making. Kazuto and Asuna laid in bed, still naked, and holding each other close while they kissed and finally fell asleep.

As they fell asleep they thought the same thing.

Today was the best day of their lives.

And it's soon going to get better.

 ___ _Part 04: Marriage Proposal_ _ **_**_

Asuna wa the first to wake up. She slowly climbed out of bed and realized that she was still naked. She went to cabinet and grabbed a new pair of underwear and a fresh bra and walked back to the bed.

"Morning" said a familiar voice from behind him.

"Mooooorning" she said turning around seeing Kazuto who was sitting up in the bed.

Kazuto shifted closer to Asuna and put his hands around her hips.

"I love you" said Kazuto kissing Asuna on the neck and slowly moving up to her soft pink lips.

Kazuto and Asuna sat and kissed passionately until they finally broke off and Kazuto got up to take a shower.

After his shower, Kazuto made his way down to kitchen to make some coffee for both of them.

Asuna took about fifteen minutes to finish showing, dry her hair, and dress and then joined Kazuto in the kitchen.

Kazuto handed Asuna her cup of coffee and they both walked out to the porch where they sat together on a large wooden chair and took small sips of their coffee.

They both snuggled together and Asuna laid her head on Kazuto's shoulder. Asuna's long orange-brownish chestnut hair fell into Kazuto and some on his face but he didn't mind as he ran his hand through it.

They both looked romantically at each other as Kazuto admired her hazel eyes and beautiful hair.

"I love you," said Kazuto while holding Kazuto said while giving her a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Awww," Asuna replied causing her face flush red, " I love you too Kazuto."

They sat in silence for a bit, admiring the serenity of the forest surrounding their log cabin home. The home itself was made by Kazuto after a few years of being trapped in Sword Art Online. It's wood came from people who were fellow survivors of SAO who personally treated to the wood to make sure that it was the right size, shape, and pressure treatment to make it unrottable. The front door was a large wooden door with glass cover by small wooden muntins. The front of the house had a large center window that was bordered by two small windows on the right and left. Those smaller windows one on the top and another on the bottom. The short walkway to the door was set up with a placement of medium sized flat gray stones. Two plant pots were placed on either side of the entrance doorway and had beautiful red and pink roses that bloomed every spring. The entrance way was covered by a roof that attaches to the main building and is held up by two white pillars supporting each side. A small line of lights lite up the walkway to the front entrance.

"It's such a beautiful day," said Asuna, breaking the silence that allowed them time to think.

"Yes….it is," replied Kazuto who ran his hands through Asuna's long hair and then snuggled closer.

The air around them cooled them as the forest emanates sounds from animals and bugs.

Kazuto ran his fingers from her back, past her hips, and reconnected at the front in a backwards hug.

Later that day the two of them sat down to discuss plans for their 's parents wished to contribute some money to the event as well. Much effort went into the location of the wedding. Papers and brochures grungy placed all over the living room area with different information of exotic places. The two took an extensively long amount of time trying to decide the marriage ceremony but finally came to conclusion when Asuna suggested the idea that they would chose. A smile never faded as they discussed their plans for the wedding, a day they won't forget.

 ___ _Part 05: Wedding Day_ ___

 **Time:** 9:00 A.M

 **Location:** Kazuto and Asuna's home; Yakushima, Japan

A few months have passed and the day which the two were looking forward to came. Asuna awoke a few minutes earlier than Kazuto which she spent taking a long shower and preparing for the wedding in a few hours. They planned to have it at 1:00 P.M at the hill which they picked out. By the time Kazuto awoke Asuna had finished showering and laying out her wedding dress, a beautiful white dress with white flowers sewed around the waist. Kazuto stood up in the bed and rubbed the sleepiness from his eyes until he saw clearly. When he cleared his eyes he could clearly see Asuna sitting at the edge of the bed in her underwear and a bra making sure the dress was perfect. Kazuto shimmed himself, while still under the covers, to the edge of the bed and placed his arm around her waist in a backwards hug.

"Morning," Asuna replied while giving Kazuto a peck on the lips.

"Ready for the big day," asked Kazuto who was analyzing the dress, "the dress looks great."

"I can't believe that it's here. It only felt like a little while ago we first met in the game and now we are marrying," Asuna said with a big blush.

"Yep to think it was so long ago," Kazuto said as he held Asuna close, "I'm glad you're mine."

"Does this make me Mrs. Black Swordsman" she said with a giggle.

"I guess so," Kazuto replied with a chuckle.

The morning was spent preparing their clothes and confirming everything for the ceremony. Phones were buzzing here and there from people saying that they could make the wedding or if they could bring something.

A few hours passed and a lot was done. A lot of people called them, including family, friends, and former Sword Art Online players. Asuna and Kazuto grabbed their suits and placed it in their car as they prepared to head over to the building right behind the tall grassy hill where they were going to have the ceremony.

About an hour away there was a large golf club that stood on top of a grassy hill. The front of the building was neatly mowed and was where all of the golfing took place, in the back was a large porch with many tables set up for club members to eat.

Kirito was inside putting on his suit and going over his lines for the ceremony with his best man.

Outside was the white gazebo on the hill and currently family members from both Asuna and Kazuto's family where placing the last decorations such as flowers and more white chairs.

As the ceremony grew close people started showing up and getting situated outside.

Kazuto let out a sigh, adjusted his tie and made his way outside as well. Meanwhile Asuna was finishing getting dressed and friends were putting on her makeup.

"You look so beautiful Asuna...like a princess." One said only to be answered by a blush.

Outside they had a truck drive in a piano for the pianist to play music at. He saw that he was already prepared and practicing some tunes when he got out there.

More and more people were happy came in, some family some friends, and they either sat down or intermingled with others. Asuna's mother, Yuuki Kyouko, asked everyone to please take their seats and that the ceremony would be starting soon. Asuna's mother usually is pretty stern but for what seemed like the first time in a while Kazuto saw her smile.

"Such a rare occasion" Kazuto muttered softly.

"I'd be careful what you say about her," Klein, Kazuto's best man, whispered to him. Obviously he heard what he muttered, "She is your mother-in-law now...just saying."

"Crap…."Kazuto replied with a little grin. They all made their way back down the hill towards the gold club building so they could do the walk up to the front of the hill towards the priest.

Music started playing and Kazuto and his best man walked down the grassy path towards the tip of the hill followed by his aunt and uncle who are his adoptive mother and father. They went to the right side of the priest who was facing towards all the people sitting down at the made her way down towards the front as well accompanied by her father, Yuki Shouzou, who wore gray suit, with a small flower pinned on the side. He had a large smile on his face as he walked her down, content with the happiness that his daughter is marrying. During the walking down the wedding music was played by a friend of Kazuto's from SAO. When they both reached the front everyone's eyes were on them as the ceremony a really began.

The pastor began as any normal ceremony began. Two words would forever bind Kazuto and Asuna more than just the love they developed together while stuck in Sword Art, "I do."

While looking deeply into the eyes of his love he exclaimed these words and all their friends and family that came to the wedding began to cheer with joy.

As they walked back down the aisle Kazuto saw a lot of their good friends that they met from the game actually crying while they waved and cheered the new couple on.

When they reached the entrance they were greeted by more people and a row of young girls on either side of the door that threw rice in celebration of the newly wed.

In front of them was a long white limo which with decorative flower baskets by the door.

The two climbed into the car and Kazuto's best man Tsuboi gave him a pat on the back saying "Congratulations Black Swordsmen" before he shut the door.

The driver began to head to a building a mile away where they would celebrate before they would head back home and prepare for the honeymoon.

In the car Kirito turned to Asuna to see, to his surprise, was crying.

"A..Asuna why are you crying this is suppose to be a happy time," Kazuto asked.

"I'm just so happy...I love you," Asuna said while wiping the tears away.

Kazuto smiled gave her a quick kiss on the forehead, "I love you too."

-End-

 **End Note:** Sorry it was sort of rushed at the end. I sort of had this for a while and wanted to complete it. I hope you enjoyed it even though it was quickly ended.


End file.
